Chad Dylan Cooper Does Not Buy Teddy Bears
by ChannyLuver
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper does not associate with teddy bears, no matter what. So then why is he chained to a rack of them? Throw in a very confused Sonny and two crazed fangirls, and you've got a recipe for disaster. Co-written by TeddyLuver and Channy4Ever343.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, fellow FanFiction readers, TeddyLuver here! This is a joint account created by Channy4Ever343 and I. :) This story is based off of some... interesting (to put it lightly) PMs that we shared. :) **

_**And I am Channy4ever343 and I am so happy to be writing a story with TeddyLuver :) Yes, this came about by our first meeting and PM, we began roleplaying and this was born. (Trust us, if you saw our inboxs, you would be creeped out by how into it we got), hehe.**_

**A little something for all you Channy fans out there. Check out this video: http:// www. youtube .com /watch?v=bbshWa7JCYo. It is no doubt the cutest promo EVER. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sonny with a Chance or any of its characters. However, we do own our two OC's.**

**

* * *

**

"And CUT!" the whistle blew as the director for MacKenzie Falls called the end of the scene. He walked over and gave his lead star a huge thump on the back. "Fantastic work Chad, now that's drama gold! You're all free for the day!"

"Thanks," Chad flashed his director his classic smile and walked off to his dressing room to check his blog. He'd gotten a slightly creepy question/comment from one of his fans earlier.

_Hello Chad, _

_Do you like teddy bears? We heard Sonny loves a softie. _

To, which he had responded "No comment." Psh, why would he care if Sonny loved a softie? Psh, it's not like he _liked_ her or anything. Psh, no. The message didn't end there thought.

_We know you are a softie, don't deny it! _

Chad Dylan Cooper was most definetly _not_ a softie and most definetly _not_ when it came to Miss Sonny Munroe. Just because he dressed up in a weird beard costume for her doesn't mean anything. The fact that he danced with her at her prom doesn't mean anything either.

_We know you love Sonny, so therefore we're going to do you a favor. You will buy a teddy bear for Sonny Munroe. _

_Love,  
Your two biggest fans _

Reading the note had Chad wondering... did Sonny like teddy bears? Maybe Sonny did like sweet guys. That would explain why she liked Hayden. Chad's blood began to boil as he thought about that Kiss Cam canoodler. But if Sonny did like a softie...

Suddenly the prospect of being a softie didn't seem so bad anymore.

_No! What are you thinking, Chad?!_ Chad shook himself out of his little trance. _Chad Dylan Cooper is **not a softie**_!

"Um... are you, like, okay, Chad?" Chad turned around to see his co-star Portlyn giving him a strange expression.

"Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine?" Chad answered a little too quickly.

"You're muttering, like, really loudly about, like, teddy bears and softies..." Portlyn replied warily. Chad felt his cheeks get a little hot. _No, no, no! Chad Dylan Cooper does not blush! _

"Uh... plotline for next week's show," Chad improvised. "MacKenzie gets attacked by a giant teddy bear who's soft. Oh, gotta go memorize lines, bye!" Chad turned quickly on his heel and walked away.

"Bye?" Portlyn replied, sounding confused. She thought for a few minutes before realizing something. "Wait, Chad, we just, like, shot next week's show!"

Chad pretended he didn't hear Portlyn as he walked out the doors towards his car. Just as he was approaching his car, he heard a high pitched squeal. _Oh, great, fans, _he thought. He turned around, beaming smile at the ready, expecting to see some crazed fan girl.

Only to be met with the sight of the inside of a thick dark sack.

Chad tried to scream, but it was muffled by the sack. He felt himself being lifted up and thrown onto something that felt a lot like a car seat. The car started up and began driving. After squirming in vain for a while, he decided to be quiet and listen to his kidnappers.

"What if someone saw us, Teddy?" he heard a female voice ask. Funny, it sounded exactly like a fangirl's voice.

"Oh, _relax_, Chasity, we had Zora help us, remember?" another female voice answered. Zora, Zora... Chad racked his brains for the familiar-sounding name. Did he know a Zora?

"Ooh, look, we're here!" the first voice. Chad heard the car stop and felt himself being lifted out of the car. He immadiatley began struggling again.

"Geez, stop moving will ya?" one of the girls said. "Man, what do you eat, rocks?" Chad went still with surprise. He heard the opening and closing of some doors, and some hushed whispering. Finally, he felt himself being propped upright into a chair, and something was being tied around his body.

"Take this thing offa me!" he insisted, squirming around.

"Okay, fine, geez," one of his kidnappers responded testily.

Chad gasped for air as the sack was finally pulled off. He opened his mouth to scream, then stopped when he took in his surroundings. Standing in front of him were two teenage girls. One was rather short, with short light brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore dark skinny jeans, red Converse and a green T-shirt that said 'Peace' on it. The other was taller, with shoulder-length blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes that slightly reminded Chad of Sonny's. She was wearing a light blue tank top and dark capris with flats. They both looked at him with half-amused, half-evil expressions.

"Hello, Chad Dylan Cooper," the short one said. "My name is Teddy, and this is Chasity."

"You may be wondering why we have brought you here," Chasity said, in an evil voice that didn't match her innocent appearance.

"Uh, where the heck am I?" Chad wondered. His panic was slightly lessened now. At least being kidnapped by fangirls wasn't as bad as say, armed gunmen.

"You're at Toys 'R' Us," Teddy answered, waving her hand. Chad at first thought she was being sarcastic until he felt something brush up against him. The heart throb turned around to see that he was chained to a rack of teddy bears of all different types, sizes and colors.

"Why am I chained to a rack of teddy bears?" Chad asked. Chasity and Teddy gave him a look.

"You really don't remember us?" Chasity asked while Teddy rolled her eyes. "_You will buy Sonny a teddy bear..."_ she recited. Suddenly, it came to Chad.

"You're the two who wrote that creepy note!" Chad gasped, pointing accusingly at the two girls.

"Took ya long enough," Teddy snorted in a very un-ladylike manner. "Now, this won't take long. All you have to do is buy a teddy bear for Sonny."

"Oh, and both of us too." Chasity added, smirking. Chad's eyes widened. This was so not happening.

"What?! No way!" he struggled against the chains that were holding him against the rack of bears. "Chad Dylan Cooper does not buy teddy bears!"

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not buy teddy bears," Teddy mocked him. "Well, there's a first for everything."

"No!" Chad crossed his arms and pouted like a baby. Teddy and Chasity exchanged 'are you kidding me' looks.

"Loser," muttered Chasity.

"I am not!" Chad protested, making a grab for the teen, who stepped back nimbly.

"Are you Chad? Are you really?" Teddy asked, her face mocking the dramatic one he made for MacFalls.

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean, ARGH!" Chad growled and thrased against the chains. Teddy and Chasity laughed and tsk-tsk'ed at him.

"This could take a while," Chasity sighed. Suddenly, Teddy's face perked up into an expression that worried Chad.

"Let's go through his wallet!" she cried.

"And his phone!" agreed Chasity, reaching over towards Chad.

"What?! No, no, n-" Chad's protests were cut off as Chasity yanked both his phone and his wallet out of his back pocket. "Give those back!"

"Ooh, 300 dollars," Teddy grinned, ignorning him and going through his wallet. "Hmm, drivers' license. And a compact mirror? Really, Chad, really?" Chad opened his mouth to protest when Chasity squealed excitedly.

"Look what I found!" she exclaimed, holding up his phone. Chad flushed with red as he realized that Chasity had found the picture of Sonny that he kept as he background. Not because he liked her, psh, no.

"Give me back my stuff!" Chad cried, struggling again.

"Not until you buy those teddy bears," Chasity told him.

"I can't, I don't have my wallet," Chad smirked.

"Don't make me punch you Chad," Teddy glared at him, and Chad gulped slightly. Who knew teenage fan girls could be so creepy?

"Do your parents know that you kidnapped me?" He questioned; Teddy and Chasity just looked at one another with sly smiles across their features.

"Do your fans know that you scream like a girl when threatened?" Teddy raised her eyebrow and Chad didn't have anything else to say about the matter.

"Now, back to the topic at hand, why do you have a picture of Sonny Munroe on your phone?" Chasity smirked, holding up the picture so he could see.

"Chad and Son-ny sittin' in a tree," Teddy sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up!" Chad cried, his face turning the color of a tomato.

"FIRST COMES LOOOOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE!" Teddy continued to sing at the top of her lungs. "THEN COMES LITTLE CHADDY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!" Teddy burst into hysterical laughter and Chad flushed even deeper.

"Stop singing!" he protested, his voice coming out in a high squeak.

"Are you videotaping this?" Teddy laughed, turning towards Chasity. Chad turned too, and to his horror, Chasity was holding a videocamera.

"You know it!" Chasity grinned. "It woudn't be blackmail without a video camera. Santiago's gonna love this." Chad's eyes widened. No... they wouldn't...

"Ooh, I'll call him!" Teddy beamed, pulling out her phone and dialing. "Hey, Santiago, my man! How's it going? Listen, I got the greatest scoop down at the toy store. What is it, you ask? Three things: Chad Dylan Cooper plus phone plus picture of Sonny Munroe. See you in ten? Great! Peace out, sucka!" Teddy hung up the phone with a triumphant smile.

"So," she said, turning towards Chad. "You change your mind about buying those teddy bears? Or do you want this," she held up the picture of Sonny, "On the cover of Tween Weekly tomorrow?"

"How did you even get Santiago's number?" Chad asked, dumbfounded.

"Just buy the teddy bears!" Chasity snapped.

"Nah, I'm good," Chad smirked. He wiggled his hand loose enough to snatch the phone out of Teddy's outstreched fingers. Typing quickly with one hand (thank goodness for his mad texting skills), he deleted the picture. "I deleted the picture." Chad smirked hugely, thinking he had outsmarted them.

"Good thing I took a picture of the picture," Chasity smirked back at him, holding up her phone. Chad's smirk fell off his face.

"Who takes a picture of a picture?" he spluttered with rage.

"Uh, we do?" Teddy replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey, look, Santiago's here!" Chasity waved as a limo pulled up next to the toy store. "Tween Weekly TV" was printed on the cover. Chad's eyes widened as he saw Santiago Heraldo step out of the limo with a smug smile on his face. If he wasn't so tied up (no pun intended) at the moment, he would have wondered how the reporter got here so quickly.

"Hello, girls!" he waved to the two teens like they were old friends.

"Sup, Santiago?" Teddy gave him a fist bump. Santiago's grin widened as he saw Chad sitting chained up to a chair.

"Well, well, well," he said. "Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Santiago," Chad hissed back.

"Nice try Cooper, I'm not gonna participate in your little name game," Santiago smirked. "I'm here strictly on business. Girls?"

"Ah, yes," Chasity said, taking on a business like tone. "We have some very valuable information here for you."

"Yes, about Chad?" Santiago clarified, and Chasity nodded. "Oh, good. I brought along a special guest... Sonny, come on out!"

"SONNY?!" Chad, Teddy, and Chasity all cried at once. Almost in slow motion, the bubbly brunette stepped out of the limo with a huge smile on her face. She looked around the toy store with an expression of joy.

An expression that quickly vanished when she saw Chad.

Sonny's grin dropped off of her face, and her eyes widened. Her brow furrowed in confusion, as she opened her mouth a few times, as if not quite sure what to say. Finally, she spoke.

"Wait, I thought I was here to pick out toys for needy children and... why are you tied to a rack of teddies?"

Chad groaned internally.

This was gonna take a while.

* * *

**Did you like it? Dislike it? We'll never know unless you review! :)**

**Peace out suckas,**

**~TeddyLuver and Channy4ever343**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys its Channy4Ever343 here and I would like to formally thank all of the reviewers of our story. I am glad you got the plotline and everything. :) So I hope you enjoy this next chapter and you know the drill afterwards. **

**Wassup, it's TeddyLuver here! Thank you guys all ****_so_ much for reviewing and favoriting and subscribing and all that other awesome stuff that you guys did! :D Hope you like this chapter!!!!**

**We don't own anyone but our two characters, who are us if anyone was asking. Chasity (Channy4ever343), Teddy (TeddyLuver). Get it? Got it? Good.**

* * *

~ Chad Dylan Cooper Does Not Buy Teddy Bears ~

~ Chapter Two ~

"I don't know if I should be scared or doubled over in laughter." The brunette comedy star stepped closer to the boy we were all staring at. "Why are you chained to a toy store rack of teddy bears, Chad?"

Chad opened his mouth to speak, but Teddy beat him to it. "He refuses to buy a teddy bear for us three." Sonny's confused expression turned to that of utter sweetness.

"Aw! I love teddy bears." she cooed. Chasity and Teddy nodded and began exchanging meaningless teddy-talk with Sonny until Chad finally cut in, grabbing hold of Chasity (who in turn grabbed a hold of Teddy) and yanked them towards him.

"I hate you girls so much." Chad gave an innocent look for Sonny's sake, but his words were filled with venom.

"Keep it quiet, Goldfarb." Chasity smirked and swatted Chad's hand away from her, releasing his grasp.

"Uh excuse me girls, but may I please see the picture?" Santiago asked, making the two teenagers jump.

"Oh sorry Santiago, I forgot you were standing there." Teddy exclaimed, regaining her composure as Chasity handed her the photo of Chad's looked around the room, still completely lost.

"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight. You two…" She pointed her finger at Chasity and Teddy. "Chained the famous Chad Dylan Cooper to a rack of teddy bears, refused to let him go until he buys them for us, and then called Santiago here to blackmail him?" Sonny went over the whole plan out loud, earning a nod from Teddy and Chasity.

Without another word, Sonny burst into hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?" Chad asked, exasperated.

"Chad-Dylan-Cooper-is-chained-to-a-rack-of-teddies-by-fan girls!" Sonny sputtered, practically choking on her giggles. Santiago cleared his throat, obviously growing more impatient by the second.

"Yes, yes, this all fine and dandy, but can I see the picture you called me here for?" he said impatiently. Suddenly, Sonny abruptly ceased her laughing.

"Picture? What picture?" Sonny immidietly turned to Chad and gave him a suspicious look.

Teddy and Chasity exchange evil and maniacal glances before turning to grin at Chad, who quickly realized what they are thinking.

"NO! NO! You two better not do what I think you are going to do! DON'T YOU DARE!" Chad shrieked, thrasing against in chains. Teddy smiled sweetly at the blonde.

"Too late. Hey Sonny, come check this out!" Teddy motioned for Chasity to show Sonny the picture.

It only took one glance at the half-blurry, half-clear cell phone picture for Sonny to turn beet red. "Uh, I-I…" she stuttered.

Santiago gave the teenage girls a satisfying pat on their backs. "This is gold, you girls are amazing." He complimented, earning a nod from Chasity.

"We know." She replied simply.

"I am ruined." Chad moaned, and Teddy shook her head at him.

"You know you could have just bought the bears but no- you had to go and be all difficult with us." The girl shrugged and looked over at the heart throb.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not buy teddy bears." He replied monotonously.

"Oh, and does Chad Dylan Cooper also not have a picture of his rival on his phone? Where did you even get this?" Sonny asked, shoving the photo Chasity took in Chad's face.

"Uh, well, you s-see…" Chad rambled, trying to find a logical explanation for his actions. In all honesty, he knew there was none. I mean, he couldn't exactly tell Sonny that he had spent three hours on the internet searching for a cute enough picture, now could he? Psh, not like that was what had happened. Psh, no way.

Teddy and Chasity whistled and cheered Sonny on, which only gave Sonny more ambition to continue her rant. "What is this, Chad?" she demanded.

"A picture?" Chad answered like a know-it-all.

"Oh my gosh, you're right! Wow, I had no idea that CDC was so smart!" Sonny replied sarcastically, meanwhile placing her hands on her hips.

Chad groaned. "Shut up."

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "Make me."

"Fine." Chad exclaimed.

"Fine." Sonny copied.

Chasity rubbed her temples with her fingers. "Oh geez, not this again. Okay, well Teddy and I are going to go get some ice cream. Do you want to come, Santiago?" she asked the reporter who was now leaned up against a Barbie rack, watching the drama unfold.

"Hmm? Oh, sure." He was the first one out.

"There must be some ice cream shop open at 11:30 at night." Teddy followed, leaving Chasity alone in the corner with the bickering Sonny and Chad. Slowly she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small web-cam like video recorder, tip-toeing behind the teens and placing it quietly on the rack of bears behind Chad, sliding it by one.

"Hey Chas, you coming?" Teddy poked her head back in the store, startling the blonde girl.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go." She said, and she and Teddy left the store to meet Santiago.

Quickly, Chasity took the tiny remote that controlled the video camera out of her other pocket by her phone and pressed No use missing anything good.

* * *

**Okay so that's the 2****nd**** chapter. I know it's a lot shorter than the first, but we tried to do a good stopping point. Review please. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone, 'sup? It's TeddyLuver. :) Wow, we are just cranking out updates, aren't we? ;) Well, I don't have much to say to you guys today... hit it, Channy4Ever343!! :D**

_**Thanks Teddy, well there isn't a lot to say except all of the different types of wedgies like the: hoodie, the hourglass, the 360 spin, the pegleg, the bat, the bowling pin, the donkey, the monkey! And there's still 28 more! LOL well I was letdown by HSM but Grady made me happier. :D**_

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Sonny, Chad, or Santiago. Yep, still own Teddy and Chasity. :) **

**

* * *

**

~ Chad Dylan Cooper Does Not Buy Teddy Bears ~

~ Chapter Three ~

After Santiago and the two fangirls left, the atmosphere in the room was so awkward that you could have cut the awkwardness with a knife. Sonny just stood a little ways away from Chad, looking around. Chad sat uncomfortably strapped to his chair, tapping his foot.

"So..." Sonny said after a while, hoping to break the tension.

"So, unchain me!" Chad exclaimed, trying to gesture to his current position. That didn't work so well, seeing as his hands were strapped to his sides.

"What's the magic word?" Sonny taunted, a smirk appearing on her face. Chad scowled and looked down at the ground.

"Please, Sonny," he mumbled. Sonny's eyes widened in surprise at Chad saying please so easily. But, she wasn't about to let him off that easy.

"Not those magic words," Sonny rolled her eyes. Chad groaned.

"I will not say what I think you are trying to make me say!" Chad declared, before going over the words in his head to make sure they made sense. He gave a satisfied nod. Sonny raised her eyebrows at him.

"Fine. Then I guess I'll just have to stand over here, wait, and laugh at you," Sonny walked over to the rack of teddy bears and picked one up. "These are kind of cute."

"I guess," Chad shrugged. He did think the teddy bears were kind of cute after all. However, with their soft fur and their big brown eyes (that resembled Sonny's), they was hard to resist.

"Then how come you won't buy them for us?" Sonny asked, confused. Chad shrugged, thinking about it.

"Well, it would completely ruin my reputation," Chad explained. "How I am supposed to be 'Hollywood's Bad Boy' when I go around buying teddy bears?" Sonny smiled, relieved that Chad's reason was something understandable, and not something stupid and ego-fueled.

"Aw, come on," Sonny encouraged. "You don't always have to be 'Hollywood's Bad Boy'. Can't you just be Chad sometimes?"

"I suppose..." Chad replied uncertainly, thinking back on all those times he had been 'just Chad'. The weird beard, dancing with Sonny at prom, setting up the Fashionista audition for her. Now that Chad remembered, those were some of the best moments in his life.

Sonny was now on a roll. She continued her little speech, getting more and more pumped up by the second.

"So, come on!" Sonny cried dramatically, striking what was supposed to be an inspring pose. "Put away CDC for a bit, and let's buy some teddy bears!!!" Chad smiled a genuine smile at how riduculously cute Sonny looked.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat. Chad knew he could never win when Sonny was around.

"Fine," Sonny repeated, grinning.

"Good," Chad's smile grew bigger. It's not like he could help it, Sonny's happiness was contagious.

"Good!" Sonny beamed, before turning towards the entrance of the store. "Hey, Chasity, Teddy! Chad's buying teddy bears!" she called out. Chasity and Teddy rushed back into the store, holding ice cream cones. They were followed by Santiago, who was also holding an ice cream cone.

"Really?!" they exclaimed, looking from a beaming Sonny to a defeated-but-happy looking Chad. Chad groaned.

"How come she always gets her way?" Chad muttered to himself. "Stupid cute." Sonny turned towards him and raised her eyebrows.

"I heard that," she informed him. Chad blushed slightly.

"Whoops," he replied, smiling sheepishly. Sonny gave him a suspicious look. Chasity tapped her foot impatiently.

"Okay, Chad, just buy the teddy bears," she said. "Then you and 'Stupid Cute Sonny' can go frolick in a meadow somewhere." Teddy nodded in agreement and Chad and Sonny turned red.

"W-what?" they stammered, blushing.

"Oh, don't deny the truth," Teddy said impatiently. She then pulled a small key out of her pocket and unlocked the chains. Chad jumped up in relief. Chasity handed his wallet to him.

"Yes! I have my wallet! I'm free!" Chad cried maniacally, dancing around. "Mwahahahaha!!"

"Yeah, sorry, Chaddykins," Teddy said, not sounding sorry at all. "We still have Santiago here, remember? He can always dish out the dirt."

"Darn it," Chad muttered angrily.

"Now, Chaddykins," Chasity snickered at the nickname. "Just buy the teddy bears."

"Fine! Gosh, you two girls are so annoying!" Chad cried in exasperation. Sonny raised her eyebrows yet again.

"Um, Chad?" she said. "There are three girls here." Chad blushed slightly and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Sonny asked innocently, cupping her hand around her ear.

"He says he doesn't think you're annoying," Teddy snickered. "He thinks you're the most adorable cutie-pie he's ever seen in his life." Both Sonny's and Chad's mouths dropped open and both their faces turned the color of a tomato.

"I did not say that!!" Chad insisted, his voice coming out in a squeak. Chasity and Teddy smirked triumphantly.

"Sure, you didn't Chaddy, sure you didn't," Chasity said patronizingly. Chad groaned once more.

"Fine, which bears do you want?" he asked. All three girls squealed happily and went over to go pick a teddy bear. Cries of "Ooh, what about this one?" and "Aww, this one is so cute!" filled the air.

"I'll take this white one!" Chasity said finally, holding up a pure white teddy bear with angel wings and a halo. Chad raised his eyebrows. "What?" Chasity asked defensively.

"I want this one!" Teddy cried, holding up a carmel-colored bear with a cute hat.

"Whatever, which one do you want Munroe?" Chad asked the bubbly brunette, who was still pondering over the bears. Finally, Sonny picked one up.

"This one," she decided, holding up a chocolate-brown bear with chocolate-brown eyes.

"Hey, it matches your eyes," Chad noted.

"Aww, that's sweet, Chad," Sonny giggled, and Chad scratched the back of his neck nervously. Teddy cleared her throat impatiently.

"Come on, you two can flirt after you buy," she said, skipping ahead to the cash register.

"Wow, this is better than a movie," Santiago grinned, licking his ice cream. Everyone turned to him in surprise, they had all but forgotten he was there. "Carry on." Santiago said with a wave as Chad walked up to the cash register and placed the three teddy bears on the counter.

"Hi, I'd like to buy these three teddy bears," Chad said, getting out his wallet. The cashier gasped and started jumping up and down ecstatically.

"OHMIGOSH! You're Chad Dylan Cooper!" she squealed, reminding of the blonde of Sonny's first encounter with him.

"Why, yes I am," Chad smirked, giving the cashier his famous smile just like back then. Chasity and Teddy both smacked him on the arm.

"Stop flirting and buy the teddy bears," Teddy hissed. The cashier gave them dirty looks.

"Are you like his dates?" she asked.

"No way," Chasity answered quickly.

"That's Sonny," Teddy added, pointing to the brunette.

"I am not!" Sonny protested, blushing.

"Denial," both Teddy and Chasity said in unison. Chad groaned and turned back to the cashier.

"See what I have to deal with?" he said to nobody in particular. "Here's the money," Chad handed his credit card and the cashier swiped it. She put all three bears in a bag, and Chad took it. Teddy and Chasity squealed with excitement and grabbed their teddy bears.

"This is priceless!" Santiago laughed. "Chad Dylan Cooper buys teddy bears!" Chad whirled around, his mouth hanging open.

"You were filming that?!" he cried.

"Unfortunately, no," Santiago frowned. Chad and Sonny both sighed in relief.

"Luckily, I was filming that," Chasity grinned evilly, reaching up to the top shelf of teddy bears and pulling out her video camera. She and Teddy exchanged high fives and Chad and Sonny stood there with their mouths open.

"You know, you're going to catch flies if you keep doing that," Teddy informed them.

"A-are you gonna post that online?" Chad stammered, crossing his fingers.

"Hmm, I don't know," Chasity smiled innocently. "Should we?"

"Please don't," Sonny begged.

"Oh, we know you can beg Sonny," Teddy said, an evil smile forming on her face. "But we want to see _Chad_ beg." Chad gulped audibly.

"Um... please don't post that video online?" he offered hopefully.

"Oh, come on Cooper," Chasity taunted. "We know you can do better than that." Chad groaned.

"Do _not_ film this," Chad glared at Santiago, and then at Chasity and Teddy.

"Fine," they all grumbled and put away their video cameras. Chad sighed in defeat and got down on his knees. He held his hands up to the girls and gave them puppy dog eyes.

"Please don't put that video online," Chad begged, his puppy dog eyes getting larger. "Please let me show my good guy side for once without getting hounded by the paparazzi. Please." Chasity and Teddy frowned.

"Fine," Chasity grumbled and put her camera away.

"You're such a cheater," Teddy muttered. "It's not fair, you're on a drama show, you know how to make us feel bad." Chad smirked and got up.

"And that's how it's done," he grinned, brushing off his pants. All three girls rolled their eyes in unison.

"Oh no!" Sonny exclaimed looking at her watch. "I have to be home in 20 minutes! My mom is gonna kill me!"

"We can give you a ride," Chasity offered.

"Oh, thank you guys so much!" Sonny sighed in relief. The three girls ran out the door at top speed.

"Hey!!" Chad called after them. "How am I supposed to get back!?" Chad heard the starting of a car and then a faint voice.

"Call a taxi!"

Chad groaned and Santiago shrugged. Without another word, Santiago also walked out, got into his limo, and drove away. Chad groaned once more.

What a fun day this had been.

* * *

**And that's Chapter Three!! :) You know what to do! ;) **

**Peace, love, and teddy bears,**

**~ TeddyLuver and Channy4Ever343  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, it's Teddy! We're so sorry for the super long wait, we've both been really busy with school and stuff. :( Hopefully the updates will be faster now that it's summer. Thank you so much for waiting! **

_And hello it's Chasity! I just wanted to say that all credit for this chapter goes to Teddy because she is soo amazing and helped me out since I didn't have the time to write it! Plus, the updates should come quicker like she said because of summer break! :)_

**Disclaimer: Guess what? Our story was so popular that people actually payed us money and now we own SWAC. Oh wait. Just kidding. :P **

**

* * *

**

~ Chad Dylan Cooper Does Not Buy Teddy Bears ~

~ Chapter Four ~

_A few days later... _

"Teddy! Teddy!" Chasity ran into the cafeteria of Condor Studios, where Teddy was enjoying some delicious frozen yogurt. "You have _got_ to come with me to Chad's dressing room. Right now!"

"More Chad stalking? Count me in!" Teddy grinned and followed Chasity to the heartthrob's dressing room. Chasity picked the lock, and the two girls went in.

"Okay, Chad was just in here," Chasity whispered excitedly. "And guess what? He was rehearsing how to give Sonny a _huge_ teddy bear!" The two girls jumped up and down and squealed excitedly. Teddy struck a dramatic pose and place a hand over her heart.

"Aww, how sweet. I'm so glad that we're making an impact in the world," Teddy said dramatically, staring off into the distance. "The cold, sad, dark world of Chad Dylan Cooper's heart. Lit only by a flickering flame that grows stronger by the exploding ball of sonshine." Chasity froze, giving her friend a strange look.

"Okay, enough sappiness!" Teddy broke the dramatic silence. "Did you get it on videotape?"

"Yep," Chasity grinned, holding up a tape. Teddy opened her mouth and was about to speak when Chad Dylan Cooper himself burst into the dressing room.

"Oh, hello Chaddykins," Teddy waved cheerily. "How nice of you to join us. We were just about to put this lovely video of you holding a teddy bear on YouTube." Chad's face morphed into confusion, disbelief, and finally anger.

"Don't you dare." he hissed, taking a step closer. Chasity smirked and handed the tape over to Teddy, who fired up her laptop.

"YouTube, here we come!" Chad took another step closer, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. He was so angry that he didn't notice Chasity creeping behind him.

"There is no way you are going to- mmph!" Chad was cut off as Chasity quickly tied a bandana around Chad's mouth. Teddy threw her a rope, and she pushed Chad down into a chair and tied the rope around him. Once Chad was all tied up, Teddy removed the bandana.

"Now... where were we?" Chasity smiled maliciously. "I believe we were... here!" Chasity pressed her finger down on the 'Upload' button.

"By the time this hits the YouTube community, Chad Cooper will be no more," Teddy declared proudly.

"Dylan," Chad muttered, looking very put out.

"You gave your Dylan to Grady, now hush." Chasity scolded. She glanced at the computer screen and smirked. "And, done! Now, millions of people will see Chad..."

"Doing the macarena?" Teddy exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Chasity and Chad cried at the same time. Chasity whirled around to see a video of Chad doing the macarena.

"Oh no, we must have gotten the wrong tape!" she wailed. She pursed her lips and watched the video for a while. "Actually, I think I like this one better."

"This is gold!" Teddy laughed. "Look, we already have 300 hits!"

"I never did the macarena!" Chad protested, turning red.

"Well, this video begs to differ," Chasity snickered.

"I'm ruined," Chad groaned. "This could not possibly get any worse." Just then, the door opened once again and a very confused Sonny walked in.

"Why is there a video of Chad doing the macarena on YouTube?" she asked. Her brow furrowed when she saw Teddy, Chasity, and Chad tied to a chair.

"It's not my fault!" Chad protested, blushing deeper. He pointed angrily to the fangirls. "Those girl tied me up and-"

"Hush, Chaddykins," Chasity interrupted, waving her hand in a patronizing manner.

"Chaddykins?" Sonny asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Jealous, Sonshine?" Teddy taunted.

"Hey! Only I can call her Sonshine!" Chad protested.

"Since when have you called me Sonshine?" Sonny turned on him, looking confused. Chad turned red again and sat there silently.

"Well, now that it's quiet, let's watch this video!" Chasity said cheerfully. She pressed play and they all watched Chad do a very strange version of the macarena. He belted out the lyrics at the top of his lungs, and ended with some strange butt-wiggle and landed with his arms up and a goofy grin on his face.

There was a moment of shocked silence before all three girls started laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny!" Chad pouted, his face redder than a tomato.

"Are you kidding me?" Teddy cried, her eyes shining with tears of laughter. "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

"That was - for an audition!" Chad insisted.

"Sure it was," Chasity gave him a look. "An explanation please, Mr. Dancer?" Chad looked every way for an escape, but he found none. Looking at the faces of three expectant, determined, and possibly violent girls, he gulped.

"Well, you see," he began, his voice shaking slightly. "I was sort of practicing asking S-Sonny o-out..." Chad trailed off, and Sonny's face promptly turned the same shade of red. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"... and that led to you doing the macarena?" Teddy asked incredulously.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does nothing that is not unique," Chad declared.

"Obviously," muttered Chasity. There was kind of an awkward silence as Chad sat there, blushing, and Sonny stood there, paralyzed with shock.

"Pssst, creepers," Chad whispered to Teddy and Chasity. "What do I do now?" Teddy smacked her forehead with her palm.

"Ask her out you dimwit!" Teddy hissed back.

"And I would do that how...?" Chad said uncertainly. Chasity groaned and whacked him over the top of his head.

"Ugh, you are hopeless."

"MY HAIR!" Chad wailed dramatically. Chasity and Teddy rolled their eyes in unison and turned towards Sonny.

"Chad wants to go out with you," Teddy informed her.

"Just say yes so we can live life peacefully," Chasity begged. There was a moment of awkward silence as Teddy and Chasity waited expectantly, and Chad and Sonny blushed and look anywhere but each other.

"Oh, this is going nowhere!" Teddy exclaimed. "Come on, let's go." She tugged on Chasity's arm, who stopped, confused.

"But they-" Chasity began, pointing to Chad and Sonny.

"Chas, this is Chad and Sonny we're talking about," Teddy rolled her eyes. "They're not gonna confess with an audience. Come on." She tugged Chasity a little further, then whispered. "Don't worry, I have a video camera in here." Chasity nodded understandingly, gave Chad and Sonny a warning look, and followed Teddy out the door.

"So... about that thing you were going to ask me?" Sonny said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Um, could you first untie me?" Chad asked, struggling slightly. Sonny nodded and untied the ropes around Chad's body. He got up, stretched, and rubbed his arms. "Thanks." he smiled at Sonny. "So..."

"So..." Sonny echoed, her face still slightly pink.

"Ask her out!" chorused from outside the room, causing Sonny to smile and roll her eyes. Chad's palms started sweating, and he opened his mouth a few times before speaking.

"Sonny, I know this is kind of awkward and really weird timing," Chad said hurriedly. "And normally me being myself, I would take you somewhere special and-" Sonny laughed, cutting Chad off.

"Yes, Chad, I'll go out with you," she beamed, and Chad felt his heart melt, as cheesy as that sounds.

"Oh, um, okay, cool," he replied, trying to be nonchalant. Turning his back to Sonny, Chad pumped his fist in the air and hissed "YES!"

"Chad, you know that I can see you, right?" the brunette giggled adorably, and Chad blushed wildly, looking around for a distraction.

"Creepy stalker fangirls!" he called, his face tomato red. The door swung open and Teddy and Chasity danced in, cheering madly.

"We did it! We're geniuses!" they sang, doing some kind of happy dance. Suddenly, Teddy stopped in her tracks.

"Wait! What about that teddy bear you were gonna give Sonny?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Teddy bear?" Sonny asked, confused. Chad glared at Teddy.

"Way to go!" he hissed. "That was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Aww, Chad, you were going to buy me a teddy bear?" Sonny grinned, touched. Chad blushed and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, this didn't go the way I planned," he said. "But this is for you." Chad reached into his closet and pulled out a giant carmel colored teddy bear with a red bow around its neck.

"AWW!" Sonny squealed, wrapping the teddy bear in a huge bear hug (pun intended). "He's so adorable! Thanks so much Chad!"

"You're welcome," Chad grinned, looking pleased. "So, um..." Chad cleared his throat. "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure," Sonny giggled, before placing a kiss on Chad's cheek and skipping out of the dressing room. Dazed, Chad put a hand to his cheek.

"Aww, how precious," Chasity teased. "Chaddy's in _love_."

"Oh, give me a break," Chad muttered, his face turning red.

"Never," declared Teddy. "So, where are you taking Sonny?" Chad blushed slightly deeper.

"Uh, why should I tell you?" he said nervously. "But I have an awesome plan. Because Chad Dylan Cooper is always prepared."

"You have don't have a plan at all, do you?" Chasity asked, giving him a look.

"Nope," Chad admitted, plopping down on his sofa. "How about a steakhouse or a sushi place?"

"Fine, but you have to pick her up," Teddy informed him. "Hold the door, compliment her and pay for dinner. To begin with."

"Ugh, this stuff is so much work," Chad groaned, putting his arms behind his head.

"Do you want a great date?" Chasity asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Yes," Chad answered truthfully, thinking of the adorable brunette and how he had to make this date absolutely perfect, for her.

"Good." Teddy grinned in a way that worried Chad. "Then listen very carefully..."

* * *

**And, scene! ;) **

**Thank you so much to all of you for waiting so long for us to update! Reviews would be much appreciated! :)**


End file.
